Worst Summer Ever? (I think not)
by Crazypinkvamp
Summary: The girls have just finished 8th grade and are headed to Summer Camp. But its not gonna be easy. Friendship, hate, anger, jealousy, love, dances, campfires, dares, drama, popularity, all in a few months! Suck at summaries! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Worst Summer Ever? ( I think not)**

**Me: Hi everyone! 2nd story on :D Disclaimer please!**

**Miyako: Krisstal-Chan does not own us, nor does she own Naomi or Kimiko,(from Unidentified Heroine's Vampire Madness) but she does own the story and Kimiko and Naomi's sister, Kayla. **

**Kauro: On to the story.**

**Me: Say, where's Momoko, this is about ****HER, ****excuse me but I don't pay her for...**

**Kauro: You ****DONT**** pay us.**

**Me: Hehehehe, right sorry.**

**Chapter: 1 **

**Let's Start All Over**

**Momoko's POV**

Hi! My name's Momoko. I'm your average 10 year old girl. Boy crazy, candy loving, living a worry free life with 3 best friends. Or _was_. That would be what I would've said 4 years ago. My entire life had changed. It all happened after the 'incident'. Just so you don't get confused I'll flashback.

_4 years ago_

_4 best friends. Walking home without a care. I was walking on the left most. My bright orange hair reached my back, tied up with a bow and I was wearing a hot pink tank top, mini jeans skirt and hot pink converse. Next to me was Miyako, she designed/put together all our outfits. The blonde fashionista's hair was in two pigtails, wearing a sequin filled spaghetti strapped baby blue top, dark blue layered skirt, and white flats. Kimiko was a tomboy, except for the fact that she loves to sing and likes the color purple. She was wearing a purple one strap top, black capris that went below her knees, her long brown hair reaching her back put into a high pony tail. The last one was a total tomboy. Kauro wore a lime green t shirt, blue jeans, dark green high tops and her hair was all spiked up. _

_Miyako and I we're talking about the latest Tiger Beat release and Kimiko and Kauro were talking about some foot ball game that had happened a few days ago. _

_We came to where the road split up and after waving bye we all headed our different ways. I stopped by my favorite candy store first. I came out watching the soccer team and the basket ball team doing training. I ate and started on my way home._

_I came across a little girl who was trying to do tricks with her yo-yo. Then things started going way too fast. A huge white light was coming straight towards her. I jumped in front of her and got consumed in the white light. _

_Before I knew it, I was a heroine along with my three best friends. What a coincidence! Our alter egos were, _

_ The Fighting Love Science Legend _

_ Powerpuff Girls Z!_

_Hyper Blossom, me_

_Rolling Bubbles, Miyako_

_Powered Buttercup, Kauro_

_And_

_Bouncing Bunny, Kimiko _

_The white light that hit us was a sort of thing called a _Z ray_. But the white ones were not the only ones. There were black ones that created horrible monsters, and grey ones, which did not have a purpose. At times the black side would take over, while at others the white side would be there._

_The source of these lights were a young boy and a scientist, Professor and Ken, who later became like a family to us._

_The weather was snowy, though it was April. It was believed that a huge ice berg in the middle of town was the cause of it. Ken shot Chemical Z at it. The ice berg actually contained an evil that had been sealed by Chemical X. The white light was used to seal it. And the black rays were now released. But a fusion of the two energies was different. It hit 4 boys, who were known as the girls counter parts, and a mirror, which is now believed to be portal to another dimension._

_The RRBZ were_

_Hard Brick, Akira_

_Explosive Boomer, Kazuhiko_

_Strong Butch, Kyo_

_And _

_Flaming Blaze_

_Last year the boys joined our school. Thankfully they weren't in any of our classes. They were pranksters no doubt about that. They were always in detention, but they were the most popular guys at school. We didn't see them much, so thankfully they didn't find out our other identity._

_*End of flashback*_

Well, now 8th grade's over and we're all headed to Summer Camp! I am so excited, and since the summer camp bus doesn't visit the place where we live, Miyako's grandma actually got a limo for us! Imagine the people's faces, instant popularity!

Normal POV

Well, the girls are all excited about Summer Camp, but they don't know what is in store for them. A whole lot of surprises waiting for them. Familiar faces and new people, both await.

**Kimiko: Review please. Sayonara! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Worst Summer Ever? ( I think not)**

**Chapter 2: Last day of school**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! **

**Guest: Thanks! I'll try!**

**Noodles830: Thanks, though I don't know where ur chocolate is. Did you check under your bed?**

**Dragonroses: Thanks! Cool name BTW **

**Kitkat: Noooo! Anything but the chainsaw**

**Miyako: it was so sweet of them to review. **

**Momoko: Krisstal-san has very nice readers.**

**Kauro: I guess u can say that.**

**Momoko: I hope there are cute boys in the camp.**

**Kimiko: -_- Leave it to Momo to change the topic to boys.**

**Me: Anyway, Kimi, would you?**

**Kimiko: Krisstal doesn't own us, the RRBZ, the villains, the sluts they call PPnkGZ, only the story.**

**Brat: Hey!**

**Kauro: What are you guys doing here.**

**Berserk: *checks makeup in mirror* this story is about us too. Alright im ready for the camera.**

**Kimiko: Out. OUT!**

**Me: please read as we get these sluts out.**

**Brute: You're the frigging author! You can't say that!**

**Me: Oh yeah!? Well I just did! Deal with it!**

**Oh! And before I forget, bunny/ Kimi's counterpart is Bruise. The PPnkGz's secret identities are, Berserk: Moiko, Brat: Miyu, Brute: Kira, Bruise: Murusaki.**

**Meanings:**

**Moiko: no idea**

**Miyu: Superior( which she thinks she is.)**

**Kira: Dark**

**Murusaki: purple.**

**Oh**

**And Blaze's secret identity, I forgot to mention, Takeshi. **

**Momoko's POV**

This is it. The last day of school! I got my grades yesterday, and I'm an honor student. Straight A+'s. Ever since Him was sent to space, the villains like Mojo, and others who were inseparable from black particles joined the good side, so there wasn't much action, and we stayed in class. All the teachers knew about our secret, and so did our families. Kauro and Kimiko weren't all that happy about having to stay in class, but on the bright side, the both got B's and Miyako got A-'s, which proves that I am the smartest.

Enough about our grades, im getting off topic. We're going to Summer Camp tomorrow. Our camp is called 'Camp Sunshine'. Miyako's grandma got us all in. She is so kind! Miya told us that her grandma went to Camp Sunshine when she was young, and she loved it. I was extremely excited, cause we haven't been out of New Townsville for almost 4 years now. Kauro and Kimiko agreed because it would obviously have sports.

We would all sleep over at Miyako's house, and then the next morning we would head to camp. My stuff was already at her house, I was just doing some last minute packing, and stuffing things into my bag.

As soon as I was done I ran down stairs.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I'm going!" I shouted.

"Bye Momo chan! Have fun!" my mom shouted.

"Don't go off with-" I cut him off with a hug.

"I know Oto-san! Please don't repeat the rules AGAIN!"

"We know. Stay safe sweety!"

"Bye ka-san! By the way, have you seen Kuriko anywhere? I wanna say goodbye before I go."

"I'm here Onee-chan!" Kuriko shouted clinging on to me.

"Have fun 'K!"

"You too! Though I noticed you've been hanging around Ken a lot" I smirked.

"Onee-chan!"

"just kidding! See ya!" I smiled ruffling her hair. I hugged my parents and took one last look at my house. I ran to Sakurako's café, and saw Miya and Kimi waiting for me. Kauro rushed in right behind me.

"Good morning guys!"

"'Mornin everyone!"

"'Sup! Mornin!"

"Good Morning minna-san!"

Kauro and I settled down and had the sandwich Miyako ordered for us.

I looked at our outfits. Again, were designed by Miyako. Kauro, her tomboyish clothes. In style, cute, and tomboyish. Denim knee high capris, green tank top, white high tops.

Miyako, wearing a baby blue off the shoulder shirt with a white tank top, denim skirt, ankle length silver high heeled boots.

Kimiko, purple 3/4 sleeved top that reaches a little above mid thigh, black denim shorts, grey and purple running shoes.

I was wearing a white crop top with a pink tank top, white-grey denim skirt, dark pink high tops.

Kimiko drained a glass of orange juice.

"So, everything settled for the night?"

"Yup! Afterschool we head to Miya's and sleep over. Next morning we head to camp." Kauro nodded.

I'm sooo excited! But nervous! It's a camp where the most rich people get to go. Miyako's nice, but the other rich people are snobs.

"Hey, what if there are snobs."

"Oh! Those over dressed rich sluts who hold their nose up so high?" Kimiko asked. Miyako looked slightly hurt.

"Of course, they are NOTHING like Miya."

"I'll punch their pretty little nose right of their face!"

LOL! That's Kauro for ya!

"Everyone done? I don't wanna be late." Kauro said getting up and stretching.

I snorted. "Yeah K-chan! Like you're the one to talk! How is it that you all of a sudden care about school?"

"'Cuz I don't want detention on the last day."

"C'mon!"

"Akatsusumi, Momoko"

"Here!"

…..

"Gotokuji, Miyako"

"Here Sensei!"

…..

"Matsubara, Kauro"

….

"MATSUBARA, Kauro"

…..

"MATSUBARA, KAURO!"

"Huh! Wha? Oh! Umm.. present"

The three of us giggled at Kauro and her sleepiness.

….

"Tsuraba, Kimiko"

"Here"

….

Roll call was over. Kauro and Kimiko copied down Miyako's math homework, while me and Miyako and I talked about how cute Zayn was in the 'Best Song Ever' music. She replied that JB was coming to concert after two weeks. Then something came on the PA system,

"Ms Keane would you please report to the staff room for a rescheduled meeting, thank you"

We giggled. That voice was recorded! Kimiko set it up. She's a whizz with technology. We threatened to not protect the city if they didn't let us have all of today free.

So Ms Bellum talked our principal into it. He said that he was not going to do anything and he wouldn't let us into his office so we had to figure it out ourselves.

Miya chan came up with this.

The last day of school was epic. We had all free periods some we just walked around pointing and saying random and stupid stuff like;

"Hey, remember when we forced K chan and Kimi chan to go to the prom and they kicked this wall,"

"This is where I got over my obsession for boys,"

"I was standing here when they announced I was baseball captain,"

"It was under this tree that I told you guys I was selected for the international gymnastics completion,"

Ahhh. Memories. Who knew all this would happen in a year.

"Remember when Kazumi found out that she was replaced by Miya as the head cheerleader!"

"She threw a temper tantrum!"

"I still don't know what calmed her down,"

"Remember Chiyo's all weekend party."

"I heard Kazumi and that friend of hers, Kotori whatever it is, slept with some people there."

"Slut."

"Oh come now! Let's think happy thoughts, like the coke fight!"

"Yeah, that was great,"

"A way better idea than water fighting,"

"Too bad I chose white jeans!"

I smiled. We had so many memories.

Then at lunch there was a huge food/water/drinks fight, that me and Miya stayed out of cuz we were wearing white. Note to self. NEVER wear light colors on the last day of school. And so on and the day was over.

We said goodbye and were standing in front of the school. Miyako's grandma insisted we ride home today.

So when her grandma showed up in a huge limo, everyone was awe struck.

There were a lot of comments;

"I wonder why Miyako still hangs with those nerds?"

Kazumi. Ha! I can answer that. Cause we're true friends! Kazumi actually slept with her ex best friends boyfriend when they were still friends. She's only 15 and has slept with at least 3 boys. Slutty slutty slutty little slut.

"I wish Kauro san would go out with me"

I feel sorry for him.

"Show offs!"

Himeko. Wow I so wanna burst out laughing. She is one of Kazumi's best friends. She always rides home in limo, wears some different designer clothes every day. Yeah, and we're show offs.

We had fun at Miya's house. It's HUGE! I made cupcakes, we danced to songs like Blow by Ke$ha, Last Friday Night by Katy Perry, Best Song Ever 1D, Live While We're Young 1D, Wings Little Mix and a lot of more. Then we watched Despicable Me 2 and we finally slept.


End file.
